Episode 4
| image = Ep4.jpg | book = 1 | number = 4 | week = 1 | airdate = | writer = Rondel P. Lindayag | director = Nuel C. Naval Manny Q. Palo Jojo A. Saguin | rating = 28.2 | rank = 2 | previous = | next = }} aired on Thursday, July 11, 2013. It is the fourth episode of Book 1 and fourth produced episode. Synopsis Adelina and Carissa take baby Francis to the United States to treat his heart. With her friend and son gone, Marietta is left to endure 16 years of caring for Sarah, Carissa's real child. The past continues to haunt Marietta, and Sarah only serves as its painful reminder. Sarah grows without knowing why her mother hates her so and what, in her infancy, was so quickly stolen from her. Episode Overview In Carissa's hospital room, she, Adelina, and Edmund talk about the fight with Marietta and Elvira. Adelina defends herself and Edmund wonders why they're so concerned about the baby boy when Marietta herself just gave birth as well. Adelina once again tells her daughter to sever ties with Marietta; for once, she wants her to listen. Adelina gives Carissa papers to fill out so the baby can be registered the next day. When deciding on a name, Adelina suggests Francisco, after her father. Edmund suggests that if they want, he can sign the papers as the baby's father and give his last name. He promises to raise the child as his own, telling Carissa that he will wait until she's ready, and wants to marry her. The baby is officially named Francisco "Francis" de la Vega. Back at their house, Bernardo asks about the baby, who he is holding, but Marietta and Elvira don't move to take her and leaves her with him. He says that Sarah (Beltran) would be a good name; it means "princess", and was the name that he wanted to give Marietta, but Elvira refused. When he asks his daughter if it's okay with her, Marietta shrugs and accepts. One day, Marietta goes to Adelina's mansion and asks to see Carissa. She's been calling for days but there's no answer, and asks that Carissa receives the toys that she bought for the baby. She's informed that the family has left with the child to America indefinitely, so that he can get the proper care for his heart condition. At home, Marietta cries to her mother, who insists that it's better because he'll get the care that he needs. She reassures her daughter that they'll be back; Adelina has a home, a business, and a farm in the Philippines. The favoritism between Marietta's children is evident when Leonel is playing in the sun and she's immediately concerned, telling him to play somewhere safe. Later that night, Sarah is crying in her crib and Marietta does nothing, only continues to tend to Leonel. Bernardo asks her why she doesn't show concern for her children equally. Marietta is seen looking at her ultrasound pictures of Francis, which is the only remembrance she has of him. As the children grow, Leonel (Joaquin Reyes) and Sarah (Belle Mariano) grow up getting along very well and are always playing with each other and helping around the house. In San Francisco, California, Francis (Lukas Magallano) is shown to be undergoing operations and medical appointments as he grows. Though he wants to, he is unable to play things like basketball with other kids, unable to get tired because of his condition. To make up for it, Adelina spoils him with new toys. In school, Leonel is apparently not a very good student, slacking and being a class clown. Sarah, on the other hand, is very bright. Back in America, Francis is also a bright student and is rewarded as his school's Quiz Bee champion. Marietta is low on money again, not getting a lot from work. She tells her father that she's going to pull Sarah out of school to save money. Bernardo disagrees and tells her to treat her children equally; he feels sorry for Sarah because of the way Marietta treats her. If Marietta is angry at Sarah's father, she shouldn't take it out on the child. Sarah overhears and cries. She's outside and is approached by Leonel. Sarah is looking up at the stars. Her teacher told her that every person has one star that watches over them, and she's looking for hers, but she can't find it. Sarah says at least he has a lot of people that care about him while she has no one, and Sarah still loves her mother very much even though Marietta doesn't love her. Leonel assures her that that's not true and that she doesn't need to look for her star because he's there for her. Carissa tells her mother that the doctors are happy with Francis' progress; he will be fine as long as he keeps up with his appointments and medication. The child asks if that means he can play basketball, but they sadly tell him that's not possible at the moment. At school, Sarah and a girl named Natalia are on the ground fighting. Natalia's brother, Pancho breaks up the fight and finds out that Natalia said offensive things about Sarah's mother, to which he agrees with. Leonel appears and starts fighting with Pancho. The four of them get in trouble and are held in a classroom and told to apologize to one another by a teacher unless they want to be brought to the principal's office. The two boys comply and the two girls also make up, with Natalia saying that she's just angry that Sarah is so smart while she's not. Sarah offers to help her with school and the two hug and become friends. Outside, Pancho and Leonel bond over the fact that they're both failing their classes, and they become friends as well. At home, Marietta gets mad at her children after finding out that they fought with other children. She's especially angry at Sarah because she started it. She punishes Sarah until the girl is reduced to tears and Leonel tries to get her to stop. Bernardo stops Marietta and asks Sarah what happened. Sarah and Leonel tell them that she only got into a fight because Natalia called her mother a flirt because they have different fathers. Marietta walks away, feeling guilty and ashamed. Sarah is shown to be happily putting on her mother's make-up and wearing a little tiara. Marietta catches her and gets angry at her for touching her stuff. Sarah starts crying and says she only wants to look like a princess and Marietta mocks her until Leonel and Bernardo walk in, greeting Sarah a "Happy Birthday". Marietta looks guilty for forgetting her birthday and Sarah runs out of the house. Leonel goes after her and Bernardo gets upset, telling her that it's her birthday and she had no reason to be mad at her on her special day. Marietta realizes her mistake. When Leonel finds Sarah, she had tripped and hurt her ankle. Sarah wanted to run away to the mountains and look for her star. Her brother tells her that it was her fault for going through their mother's things, but Sarah says it's her birthday and she just wanted to look like a princess. Leonel teases her and gets her to smile, also giving her a ring as a present. He gives her a piggy-back ride so they can get home. On the way there, they pass by Adelina's mansion, whose gate is open. Sarah asks Leonel to go inside just for a moment. The kids are both aware of who lives there and wonders what it's like to grow up in a house that big. Sarah knows that they share the same last name and wonders if they're related. Leonel says he asked previously, but they have no relation. Sarah says the mansion looks like it's fit for a king and queen, to which Leonel responds saying that Sarah fits right in then, because she looks like a princess. Sarah insists that she is a princess, and Leonel plays along on the way back to their house. It's also Francis' 8th brithday, and he is surprised by his friends and family with a get-together. Adelina gives him a present: a baby grand piano, much to the boy's delight. Natalia and Pancho arrive at their house in time for Sarah's birthday. Before Sarah blows out her candle, Marietta arrives and greets Sarah a "Happy Birthday" and gives her a present; it's a princess wand. Sarah and Francis are shown blowing out the candles on their cakes and it jumps to 8 years later on their 16th birthdays. Sarah (Julia Montes) is surrounded by her family, Natalia (Jane Oineza), and Pancho (Matt Evans), while Francis (Enrique Gil) celebrates with his family. Leonel (Enchong Dee), Pancho, Sarah, and Natalia are outside. It is revealed that Natalia has a crush on Leonel as she speaks with Sarah. Sarah asks her how it's possible for her to like her brother and proceeds to list his not-so-appealling qualities and his failed efforts to get girls, but she cannot deny how nice he is and how lucky she is to have him as her kuya. Leonel and Pancho overhear Sarah saying he's arrogant and asks who she's talking about. The two tease and play-fight all the way into the house where Marietta and Elvira are. Elvira watches them and tells Marietta of her concerns at Sarah and Leonel's closeness. Marietta says it's natural -- they're brother and sister and they're always together. Elvira reminds her that they're not siblings, and her daughter tells her not to mention that, they're the only two who know. Bernardo finds out that their business might go up at the koprahan because Adelina is selling her hacienda, therefore her clients will go to them. Marietta once again goes to Adelina's house and asks if Carissa and her family came home. Simeon says it's just Adelina, who comes home once in a while to check on things. Marietta asks about the child and finds out that he's okay. He goes on about how handsome he hears the child is, how he graduated elementary school with honours, and that he's the smartest in his class in high school. Marietta is happy to hear all of this information, but when she's told that he's very talented on the piano and takes after his mom, her face falls. In Sarah's class, she's worried about not having enough money to pay for her final projects. At home, Marietta is short on money once again and is arguing with Elvira about their home situation. Bernardo gives her what he has to help and tells them not to worry because their income from the koprahan might go up since Adelina is going to sell her hacienda since their businesses in America are stable; they have no plans of coming back. Upon hearing this, Marietta is shocked and upset. When the kids get home, Sarah tells her about the money she and Leonel need for their school tuition. Marietta gets angry and says she has no money, telling her to stop going to school because they're always obligated to pay for things. She leaves Sarah in tears. Cast Main Special Participation *Belle Mariano as young Sarah *Joaquin Reyes as young Leonel *Lukas Magallano as young Francis Guests *Paolo O'Hara as Simeon Category:Episode Category:Carissa Category:Marietta Category:Adelina Category:Elvira Category:Bernardo Category:Edmund Category:Sarah Category:Leonel Category:Francis Category:Natalia Category:Pancho Category:Lavida Category:Week 1 Category:Aired